Sanar las heridas
by HoeLittleDuck
Summary: Sobrevenido a las sombras, Hans se permitió abandonarse en las profundidades de la soledad, abatido por las circunstancias a su alrededor, que acontecían sin que él pudiera ser testigo de ellas. Pero, en su egoísmo, no se percataba que no era el único que sufría con los giros que imponía el destino. AU. Oneshot. Helsa-Hansla-Iceburns.


Sobrevenido a las sombras, Hans se permitió abandonarse en las profundidades de la soledad, abatido por las circunstancias a su alrededor, que acontecían sin que él pudiera ser testigo de ellas. Pero, en su egoísmo, no se percataba que no era el único que sufría con los giros que imponía el destino.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Punto número uno, Disney no es mío. ¿Aclarado? Punto número dos, Frozen no me pertenece. ¿Correcto? Punto número tres, ahora puedo largarme a llorar sin pensar en futuros reclamos. Por supuesto, nada tiene mis iniciales grabadas, tienen la completa libertar de reclamarme por cualquier uso inapropiado de todo.**

* * *

**Aclaraciones/advertencias: **AU. Helsa-Hansla-Icerburns (Friendship). Es mi primer intento con algo así, dénle una oportunidad enorme. ¿Qué más? ¡Cierto! Se vuelve OoC en ciertos puntos, pero es necesario. Muerte de personajes. Puede que errores o confusiones (un respiro, acabo de terminarlo y al final va la explicación larga). Por cierto, me gusta el cliché, así que la historia es de ese tipo.

* * *

**Sanar las heridas**

_Oneshot_

* * *

-Una arboleda recorre los alrededores del jardín, alcanza una altura aproximada de dos metros; le dará la perfecta privacidad para transitar a libertad en los senderos verdes de la propiedad, señor. Además, el edificio principal tiene una extensión enorme, señor Westergaard -así describía el hombre al sitio en que viviría como un ermitaño.

-Conozco la estúpida descripción de la propiedad, ¡¿por qué maldita sea crees que la renté?! -espetó Hans, fastidiado ante la inmensa emoción de su ayuda de cámara. Claro que tenía una idea precisa de la residencia, aun cuando no era capaz de verla con sus propios ojos-. Lo único que quiero es ir a mi habitación -completó con tono amargo, maldiciendo en su mente tener que depender de otras personas para poder hacer las cosas más simples.

-Así lo haré, señor -dijo Georg, seguramente observándolo con pena, que acompañaba lo solícito de su voz. ¡Cómo lo odiaba cuando le trataba como a un niño!

-¡No uses ese maldito tono condescendiente conmigo! -exclamó, queriendo ubicar a su criado guiándose por su oído. Bufó exasperado, no se mostraría patético extendiendo sus brazos para atraparlo, cuando sabía perfectamente que no lo hallaría a menos que el castaño estuviera atado de manos y pies.

La idea resultaba perfecta. Ese gusano pagaría por sus insolencias, se preguntaba cómo era que le servía desde que era un jovencito de doce años, aproximadamente quince años atrás.

-Muy bien, señor -musitó el otro, seguramente observando con interés sus puños apretados. Sintió que le tomaba del brazo para avanzar a lo largo del camino que sabía era empedrado y un tanto empolvado por la brisa del viento, que levantaba la tierra, así como por culpa de los neumáticos.

De igual manera, su conocimiento sobre la propiedad no sólo era de su exterior, que sería perfecto para recorrer a caballo, con el riachuelo que colindaba con la mansión vecina; sino que también se extendía al bello interior de la casa, presumible por mostrar lo esplendoroso de la antigüedad combinada con la modernidad. Columnas altas enmarcaban la fachada principal del edificio, hechas de piedra y de las que caían enredaderas con extraños rosales blancos que -según las palabras de su secretario- asemejaban un plateado cuando se veían expuestas a la luz de la luna; la casa era magnífica, a pesar de sólo contar con la planta baja, un primer piso y un ático; sus ventanas eran alargadas y de marcos blancos, sus vidrios relucían por ser pulidos día tras día, aun cuando las cortinas de color borgoña no permitían ver el interior. Por dentro; una alfombra oscura cubría los suelos de madera; muebles de colores sombríos se encontraban esparcidos en las veinticinco habitaciones con que contaba la casa principal -esperaba que la de los criados no fuera idéntica, le gustaba el estilo que su arrendador había mantenido con el hogar, que la hacía única-; artilugios y objetos de siglos pasados podían ser encontrados dentro, relojes antiguos, cuadros de artistas famosos, pianofortes, armarios, espejos, un sinfín de ellos, después de todo la mansión era del siglo XVII, tres atrás del actual; un hecho en demasía sorprendente, era que tuviera instalada las comodidades conocidas para el presente año, 1905, agua corriente, inodoros, luz eléctrica.

El lugar era una maravilla, aunque era una lástima que no pudiera verlo.

Caminó tratando de no mostrar su inseguridad al andar, estar ciego no le haría mostrar una debilidad que provocara los otros se sintieran superior a él. Eso sería inaudito para él, Hans Westergaard, nieto de un importante naviero y uno de los trece herederos de la inmensa fortuna que éste había amasado no sólo con embarcaciones, sino automóviles y ferrocarriles.

-¡Maldita sea! -su pie se había golpeado con un peldaño de la escalera de piedra que daba acceso hacia la puerta-. ¡Cuidado!, ¡¿qué planeas?! ¡¿Aprovecharte de mi estado?! ¡Tenías que decirme cuándo cambiaba el camino!

-Lo siento, señor -se disculpó su ayuda de cámara, en momentos como ése le gustaría taladrarlo con la mirada, el tonito de Georg era tan compasivo que sólo exudaba lástima, y un criado nunca tendría por qué sentir lástima por él-. Avancemos despacio -lo hizo porque quería entrar a la residencia, los rayos solares de verano estaban comenzando a darle calor, su traje de viaje era más adecuado para temporadas de invierno, pero no quiso sus antiguas ropas, que le recordaban a cuando él mismo era quien se las colocaba tras encontrarlas en su habitación-. Ahora está un escalón, yo le ayudaré, sólo extienda su brazo derecho y se topará con la baranda. Muy bien…

-Georg -masculló con tono cansino, después de sentir bajo su palma la superficie lisa del barandal.

-Cierto, no te trataré como un niño, pero no te comportes como uno, Hans -perfecto, ya él se había percatado que su mal humor estaba disminuyendo y comenzaba a tratarle con la misma familiaridad que siempre. Georg sólo era siete años mayor y había sido el hermano que nunca tuvo, su relación con él era mejor que con todos sus primos y tenía beneficios que no muchos podían presumir-. Sólo quedan tres, ¿los has contado?

-Sí, son doce, pero nunca saldré estando como estoy, así que saberlo no suscita algún cambio -respondió dando un suspiro, nuevamente comenzaba a sentir el dolor de cabeza tras la operación.

-¿Seguro que no quieres una habitación en la planta baja? -interrogó Georg, su mano debió haber dado indicios de su dolencia, pues la había llevado a su cabeza para tratar de mitigar las punzadas. Negó, a él siempre le habían gustado las habitaciones en los pisos superiores, así que no tenía por qué cambiar esa costumbre sólo por no poder ver el sitio donde se encontrara.

Escuchó el sonido de la puerta al abrirse. Si mal no recordaba, le recibiría la voz de Kai, uno de los empleados de la mansión que habitaba allí desde tiempos remotos.

-Buen día, señor Westergaard. Soy Kai, el mayordomo de la propiedad, tal como lo ha ordenado, hoy sólo nos encontramos Gerda, el ama de llaves, y yo -dijo una voz energética. Asintió.-Espero que su estadía aquí sea todo lo que usted espera -le agradó que el hombre midiera las palabras que utilizaba para no decir algo que podía irritarle fácilmente.

-Así lo espero yo, Kai -inclinó su cabeza en agradecimiento hacia un punto indefinido, también como indicación a Georg para seguir avanzando. Sus pasos dejaron de oírse, por lo que supo inmediatamente que había traspasado las puertas y pisaba la alfombra.

-Son como veinticinco pasos hasta las escaleras, Hans -musitó Georg a su lado. Realizó un asentimiento para demostrar que había comprendido perfectamente y sintió una nueva punzada en el lado izquierdo de su cara, bajo la venda que recubría sus ojos-. ¿Deseas que lleguemos hasta la baranda?

Lo pensó durante unos segundos, sabía que el barandal de madera era curvado y que sería un tanto confuso subir a través de él. Sin embargo, era lo mejor enfrentarlo de una vez por todas.

-Llévame hasta ella, Georg -musitó, anhelando el momento de llegar hasta la habitación.

Se dejó guiar todo el camino que restaba, a través de los treinta escalones de la escalera y los cincuenta pasos hasta el dormitorio principal, el que ocuparía.

-Georg -llamó cuando el olor a lavanda le indicó que habían llegado a su destino-. ¿Cómo es? -preguntó en un leve susurro, inseguro. No sabía mucho sobre las habitaciones, porque sencillamente eran muchas, pero por lo menos quería saber cómo era la suya.

-La cama tiene dosel, sus sábanas son de lino y de un color crema, tiene cinco almohadas y un baúl frente a ella. La habitación es espaciosa -realizó una pausa-, tiene un balcón, al que se puede acceder gracias a unos ventanales altos de vidrio, recubiertos por unas cortinas blancas. También hay dos ventanas más y dos puertas. Espera -escuchó el sonido de cuando una puerta se abría-. Una lleva a un baño y la otra a un vestidor. Aquí en el dormitorio hay dos cómodas antiguas junto a la cama, sobre ellas hay lámparas. Muy cerca de la entrada hay un escritorio y en la pared tras la puerta hay un cuadro colgado, una pintura del castillo.

Agradeció en voz baja y con pasos lentos llegó hasta sentir bajo sus dedos el poste de madera de la cama. Se guió a través la suavidad del colchón y se sentó. Suspiró con alegría mientras comenzaba a quitarse sus botas. Georg daba vueltas alistando el dormitorio.

-Ya vete, Georg. Tomaré una siesta. Cierra las cortinas, al pasar sentí el calor del sol -pidió despojándose de su chaqueta.

-Descansa, Hans -susurró su ayuda de cámara antes de salir. Él, por su parte, movió la colcha superior y recostó su cabeza sobre la almohada.

El sueño llegó demasiado rápido, tal como lo hacía desde que estaba confinado a las sombras.

* * *

Movió su cabeza sobresaltado, alguien estaba dentro de su habitación. Llevaba una semana en la casa y Georg le había dicho que los sirvientes que llegaron con ellos se aquejaban por las noches.

¿Qué esperaban? Era una mansión antigua, cualquiera pensaría que podía estar embrujada.

Sólo que él no era ingenuo para creer en tal tontería.

-¿Quién es? -preguntó con voz firme, habían interrumpido su preciosa paz; siendo sincero, se mantenía acostado todo el tiempo, ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer?-. Te he escuchado, así que no tiene sentido que niegues tu presencia, ¿quién eres y qué haces molestándome? Deberías irte a limpiar o a hacer lo que sea que hagas durante la tarde -espetó enojado.

-Soy Elsa -la voz llegó como un susurro, notablemente se identificaba como una mujer joven-. ¿Es usted Hans, o es una suposición errónea?

-No suenas como una sirvienta, ¿cómo entraste?, ¿qué quieres?, si eres uno de los malditos fotógrafos que planea vender la historia juro que te arrepentirás -amenazó sin esfuerzo, acostumbrado a tratar con esa clase de situaciones-. Ni creas que podrás regodearte de Hans Westergaard y salir impune.

-Yo viví aquí hace unos años, conozco los pasadizos secretos, por eso pude entrar. Siento si te incomoda, no debí entrar -murmuró la jovencita de voz dulce-. Me entristeció pensar que la casa es nuevamente ocupada.

-¿Te agrada mucho este lugar?, ¿por qué te fuiste?, ¿falta de fondos? -inquirió.

-Pasó algo muy triste -musitó ella con dolor antes de que él escuchara la puerta cerrarse.

¿Quién era Elsa?

* * *

Hans decidió no mencionar el suceso con Georg o su médico, el primero trataría de encontrar las respuestas y el segundo creería que sufría de alucinaciones. Además, no pensaba que la jovencita regresara, su voz no era precisamente infantil, sino tenía un matiz de madurez que le hacía calcularle más de veinte años.

Jóvenes de esa edad tendían a preocuparse por sus vestidos, sus moños, el próximo baile, algún partido que pudieran atrapar. No tenían por qué quedarse en casas ajenas para aproximarse a algún rico que no salía de su habitación aquejado por un accidente.

¡Maldita sea!

La joven era lista, tenía la suposición de que él caería en la trampa estando ciego, que lo atraparía y estaría dispuesto a casarse con ella para proteger su virtud.

Mocosa ingenua, ¿con quién creía que trataba?

Estaba ciego, pero no era estúpido, era la estrategia en la que un imbécil caería. Le seguiría el juego si regresaba, pero no estaba lo suficientemente derrotado para ser un mal contrincante.

-¿Has regresado? -cuestionó en voz alta cuando le llegó un olor a jazmín, que contrastaba con su propio aroma a romero y la fragancia a lavanda de las sábanas. Georg no desprendía un olor a flores y el del ama de llaves le recordaba a pan recién horneado.

Escuchó el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse, ella se había ido.

El olor a jazmín desapareció en cuestión de segundos.

* * *

-¿Qué pretendes? -preguntó horas después, cuando volvió a percibir el aroma de la jovencita, mezclado a uno que le recordaba al invierno, como jengibre-. Si tu intención es atarme, te aconsejo que busques a otro estúpido, porque conmigo no funcionará.

Ella rió levemente.

-No es eso, sólo quería hacerle compañía, Hans. Lamento no pedir permiso para utilizar su nombre, pero pensé que le gustaría ser mi amigo. No ha dejado que nadie se le acerque desde que llegó hace diez días.

-¡Ahora te compadeces por mí! -habría rodado los ojos si hubiera podido-. Ve con otro que necesite esas tonterías psicológicas, estoy bien aquí, moriré estando ciego y sólo. Desde el accidente soy un inútil hasta para comer, ahórrame la molestia de correrte.

-¿Realmente cree que su estado no cambiará? -ella trataba de hacerle dar respuestas diferentes a lo que firmemente creía.

-Eres muy dulce -dijo con sarcasmo-. ¿Por qué habría de pensar que volveré a ver? ¡Estoy ciego!, ¿qué no lo ves? -soltó una carcajada al percatarse en la pregunta-. ¡Claro que sí! ¡Aquí yo soy el que no puede!

-Se equivoca en su forma de pensar -abrió su boca-. Antes de que lo diga, sí puedo ver, pero lo único que veo es a un hombre que se aísla del exterior porque… -realizó una exclamación antes de callar y Hans supo que salió de su habitación.

¿Cómo concluía su oración?

* * *

-El accidente, ¿cómo fue? -le escuchó decir, antes de que él pudiera hablar. Ella no había regresado en dos días, lo que le había hecho pensar que no volvería.

-¿No viene a hacerme cambiar de parecer? -Elsa suspiró. Él titubeó.-Tengo un barco, uno de mis hombres y yo estábamos revisando las turbinas, las calderas, y de pronto el idiota perdió un pedazo de metal, que cayó al fuego y sorprendentemente rebotó, quedó encasillado cerca de mi ojo izquierdo, una chispa encontró su camino hasta mi lado derecho -apoyó su índice sobre la parte de la cara junto al ojo, alcanzada por el fuego.

-¿Ninguna alcanzó los ojos? -interrogó ella, en un tono que sonaba profesional.

-¿Eres otra Florence Nightingale(1)? -sonrió irónico.

Elsa dejó escapar una pequeña carcajada.

-En realidad me atrae mucho la enfermería, poder hacer algo por los demás -explicó, con un tono apasionado.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?

-Veintiuno, ¿usted?

-¿No crees que deberías tratarme de tú? Veintisiete.

-¿Me permite hacerlo?

-Yo no he pedido permiso para hablarte de manera informal -utilizó su acostumbrado tono arrogante, que extrañaba, ya que no lo empleaba demasiado hallándose a solas-. ¿Por qué te interesas tanto por mí? Llegué para no ser molestado y ahora te tengo a ti aquí. Deberías hacer otra cosa que no sea causar disturbios en la vida de un ciego, Elsa -reprendió de forma áspera. De pronto recordó un hecho-. No te he ofrecido lugar -extendió su mano y realizó un gesto displicente-. Ocupa el sitio que te plazca, no sé por dónde deba estar la silla donde Georg se sienta a leerme el periódico, para conocer lo maravillosa que es la vida de los demás, mientras yo me pudro aquí.

-Gracias, supongo -detestó que la alfombra disimulara los sonidos de los pasos o el movimiento de cualquier objeto, así podría haber sabido si ella acercó la silla o no-. Dejé el asiento junto a la mesa, resultaría muy pesada para mí, y no creo que quieras levantarte a ayudarme.

-¿Hemos comenzado a tomar confianza, eh? -comentó arrogante, colocando sus brazos bajo su cabeza para recostarse en la cama-. Si pudiera ver, con gusto te ayudaría, pero me acostumbraré a ser servido.

Oyó el bufido de Elsa.

-¡¿Qué?! -espetó en tono amargo.

-Eres un hombre joven y sano, ¿por qué no podrías recuperarte?, ¿continuar tu vida?, ¿qué ha dicho tu cirujano?

-Que las posibilidades de volver a ver son muy altas. ¡Pero no precisas!

-Sé que no prestarás atención a mis palabras -musitó Elsa en tono calmado-. Y que nadie puede experimentar una situación en el lugar de otro o… pretender que pueden llegar a decirte qué hacer si no ha pasado por una experiencia similar -calló unos instantes-. La realidad es, que incluso una persona que es ciega te puede dar un consejo, pero para todos las cosas son diferentes. No puedes cerrarte al mundo sólo porque haya ocurrido algo inesperado.

Hans dejó escapar una carcajada, volviendo a sentarse. Revolvió sus cabellos rojizos.

-No, Hans -interrumpió ella antes de que él pudiera hablar-. No te diré que debes agradecer por estar vivo o que no debes sentirse apesadumbrado porque tu vida cambió de un momento a otro. Esas son frases inútiles, sólo recuerda que hacer pequeños esfuerzos es lo importante, puedes no conocer el final o el camino tal vez será sinuoso, lo que importará será lo poco que hagas y cuando menos te percates, ya habrás dejado atrás lo que cargabas.

-¿Qué llevas cargando, Elsa? -cuestionó en tono interesado, tras unos momentos de silencio.

-La muerte de mi hermana -confió ella, antes de que se escuchara el sonido de la puerta.

* * *

Elsa no volvió en tres días.

Esperaba impacientemente después de que Georg le hubiera leído el periódico, que era cuando la puerta se abría y sentía el olor característico con el que la había etiquetado. Pero ella no llegaba.

Le intrigaban las palabras que mencionó previo a su partida. No creía que hubiera sido intencional, pero su naturaleza analítica le hacía querer encontrar una respuesta a la interrogante que recorría su cabeza.

-¿Qué ocurrió? -se dijo en voz alta, odiando no poder girar su cabeza y apoyarse sobre los costados de su cara. Era la primera noche en que no se dormía con sólo tocar la almohada. Pensar en las palabras de Elsa le arrebataba el descanso.

Suspiró.

De pronto lo escuchó.

Tontamente pensó que era la imaginación de sus criados lo que estaba afectándole, pero claramente él se clasificaría como loco a partir de ahora.

-¡No puedes atraparme! -gritó una voz infantil. Él tomó la bata que colocaba sobre la cómoda junto a la cama y con breves pasos llegó hasta la puerta. Inseguro, posó su mano en el picaporte y dio un giro.

-¡Sí puedo Anna! -exclamó otra niña, pues la primera igualmente asemejó ser una-. ¡Será tu turno de correr! -se apoyó de la pared a su izquierda y siguió el sonido.

-¡No Elsa! -continuó la primera voz, que respondería al nombre de Anna. ¿Por qué escuchaba eso?, seguramente la Elsa a la que se refería era la misma que conocía.

Se detuvo cuando notó que la pared terminaba, no había contado los pasos, pero seguramente eran cuarenta y cuatro, seis más y llegaban las escaleras. Se imaginaba el fin de la escena.

Una de las niñas rió.

-¡Te tocaré! -anunció Elsa y resonó una exclamación de sorpresa-. ¡Anna, detente!

Luego un grito ensordecedor, seguido del sonido de un cuerpo cayendo.

-¡Anna!

La pequeña había caído por las escaleras.

* * *

-¿Ya lo escuchaste, no es así? -le preguntó Elsa el día siguiente, después de permanecer algunos minutos en silencio. El reloj había dado sus doce campanadas, lo que indicaba que era mediodía.

Hans suspiró y asintió, tal vez no había podido disimular la mueca de sus labios, estaba perdiendo práctica en enmascararse.

-¿Siempre se ha repetido la escena?

Esperó a que ella respondiera.

-Sí, por eso… la casa quedó abandonada. Nuestros padres se encontraban en la biblioteca, nos habían prohibido no correr dentro de casa. Yo debí escucharlos, pero tenía ocho, adoraba la idea de divertirme con mi hermanita de cinco. Pasábamos mucho tiempo juntas -escuchó un leve sollozo-. Ella se murió por mi irresponsabilidad. Era mi obligación cuidarla.

-Elsa, no eres culpable, los accidentes ocurren -trató de consolarla, pero él no era muy bueno con ese tipo de sentimientos. Usualmente escuchaba a alguien llorar y se apartaba, mucho más si eran mujeres-. Simplemente… Ella no te culpa, fue un… accidente.

-No puedes creer eso, apenas hace unos días acabas de decir que fue un idiota quien provocó tu ceguera -aseveró Elsa de manera firme-. ¡Lo culpas!

Cerró la boca y de pronto pensó que ya no lo hacía. Sí había sido un accidente, podría haberle ocurrido a alguien más y lo habría declarado como tal, pero como fue con él, no pensó en otra cosa que no fuera culpar al marinero. Su mano ascendió hasta alcanzar sus labios.

-Ya no -susurró incrédulo-. Fue un accidente, Elsa.

Pero hablaba al aire, ella se había ido.

* * *

El otoño comenzaba y sus estragos se presentaban con la lluvia que arreciaba en esos momentos. Definitivamente Elsa no volvería.

Ya hacía una semana de no ver… escucharla.

Alzó su cabeza, la puerta se había abierto. Movió sus labios porque sólo olía a tierra mojada.

-Soy… yo -musitó ella de manera entrecortada-. Siento no regresar.

-Has tenido tiempo de pensar… como yo -admitió finalmente.

-Sí -dejó la frase, como si titubeara-. ¿Puedo tomar una toalla de tu habitación de aseo? -asintió en respuesta. Así que por eso sólo sentía el olor a tierra, ella estaba mojada.

-¿Cómo eres? -quiso saber, pasado un tiempo de conocerla le carcomía la curiosidad. Si no veía después de que el cirujano le permitiera quitarse las vendas, por lo menos esperaba tener una idea de cómo lucía su amiga.

-Soy de piel blanca, mi cabello es rubio, de una tonalidad muy clara, tengo ojos azules como… el cielo, soy una cabeza más baja que tú… mi cuerpo es delgado -se describió ella, su voz sonaba cada vez más cerca. Brincó al sentir una mano fría. Ella rió-. Lo lamento, el agua está helada.

-No deberías haber salido cuando las nubes se están desahogando. ¿Qué intentaste hacer?

-Que me conozcas -el tono de su voz le pareció insultante, ¿se estaba burlando de él?-. ¿Te gustaría?

Elevó su mano y a mitad de camino ella la cogió para guiarle hasta su rostro. Sus mejillas también estaban frías, sus cabellos, mojados.

Detalló los rasgos de la cara de Elsa. Tenía pómulos no muy pronunciados, sus párpados definían unos ojos redondeados y de tamaño mediano, sus cejas no eran pobladas, sobre su frente tenía un flequillo húmedo, que parecía suave a pesar de no estar en su estado habitual; descendió y alcanzó su mentón, era muy leve, no sobresalía demasiado de su cara, su nariz no era puntiaguda, sino un tanto respingada; finalmente, sus labios eran finos y delgados, como los de una muñeca.

Tal vez la clasificaría de bonita si pudiera verla, pero sólo la conocía a través de sus manos, aunque por el trato entre ellos concluía que sus sentimientos eran buenos y eso valía más que la belleza exterior.

Bajó sus manos y le sonrió a la joven.

-Ahora ya sabes cómo soy yo -dijo ella, escuchó que frotaba sus manos y dejó escapar una risa-. Sólo necesito un pequeño dato, ¿cuál es el color de tus ojos?

-Son verdes -susurró, pensando en cuando podía verse en el espejo.

-Tengo la certeza de que volverás a ver, Hans -aseguró Elsa y él deseó que sus palabras se cumplieran.

* * *

-¿Podrías hacerme un favor? -pidió titubeante. Pensaba en las cartas acumuladas que Georg le mencionó aquella mañana, la mayoría de su correspondencia era abierta por su secretario, pero las personales eran absolutamente intocables.

-¿Para qué puedo servir? -rió por la manera en que ella habló, le recordó a la forma en que él se dirigía a sus allegados, sonando presumido sólo porque alguien más necesitaba de él. Mes y medio atrás le habría espetado alguna estupidez porque hubiera interpretado la frase como una burla, pero ahora, gracias a ella, incluso pensaba que no importaba si no volvía a ver. Era cierto, estaba atrapado en autocompadecerse, culpar a los otros, negar su propia utilidad, creer que los demás disfrutaban mientras él sufría. Tantas cosas apabullantes habían surgido tras el accidente.

Tomaba tiempo acostumbrarse, era un trabajo arduo, diario, que requería no aislarse, sino aceptar toda la ayuda que estuvieran dispuestos a ofrecerle; aceptar que, abrumado por la situación ocurrida, todos los pensamientos se tornaban negativos, debido a que resultaba mucho más sencillo tenerlos que hacer un esfuerzo para optar por lo positivo.

Era mejor no tomar decisiones abruptas en el momento, sino dejar pasar el tiempo, calmarse y reflexionar. No lo tenía del todo claro, pero ya debía recibir a la gente que se preocupaba por él.

-¿Podrías tomar las cartas sobre la cómoda? -indicó, Georg las había dejado allí, esperando que al día siguiente quisiera escuchar su contenido.

-¿Quieres que las lea?

-Te lo agradecería -el sonido de rasgado le hizo saber que ella estaba abriendo una de las misivas.

-Es de un Kristoff -sonrió irónico, el rubio y él no eran precisamente amigos, sino conocidos, pero hasta aquél se preocupaba en contactarle. Nunca se habían enviado cartas-. Pelirrojo arrogante, mi perro extraña morderte cuando te ve.

Ambos soltaron una carcajada.

* * *

La brisa movió sus cabellos y su nariz percibió el olor de la tierra húmeda de la lluvia de ayer. Mañana llegaría el cirujano para hacer una revisión a sus ojos, tenía miedo por el resultado, le costaría acostumbrarse si no podía volver a ver, pero si ocurría debía afrontarlo.

Por eso estaba saliendo de su dormitorio, era la primera vez desde que llegó a la mansión. En una semana esperaba la presencia de algunos de sus primos. Estaba tomando las cosas de forma lenta, sólo así el cambio no se resentiría en demasía.

Sintió una respiración junto a su boca.

-Sitron -animado, alzó su mano y acarició el hocico de su caballo, que relinchó gustoso. Hacía mucho que lo tenía abandonado. Recordó sus crines blanco con negro mientras sus manos se familiarizaban nuevamente con su viejo amigo-. ¿Me veo extraño con la estúpida venda?

Sitron hizo lo que pareció un bufido.

-Seguramente tú tampoco luces muy bien, me han dicho que te niegas a ser montado y sólo vagas por tu cuenta -rió un poco-. Eres igual de manipulador que yo, esperabas obligarme a salir. Aquí estoy, no pretendas que te monte ahora, pero quizá otro día -Sitron relinchó de manera alegre.

Apoyó su frente sobre la cabeza de su caballo.

-Mañana tendré el veredicto del doctor -musitó en voz baja.

* * *

No sabía si exclamar alegre por la buena noticia del cirujano, al principio tendría algunas dificultades, pero volvería a ver como antaño. Podría recuperar su vida anterior y, por muy sentimental que sonara, valorar que había superado una dura prueba.

Automáticamente sus manos ascendieron hasta sus párpados, ya no tenía las vendas en su cabeza, tendría que cuidarse de no estar bajo la luz, pero veía sombras coloridas que le daban esperanzas.

Parpadeó con lentitud y observó las figuras que se formaban su habitación, tenía una vaga idea de ellas antes, pero ahora era claro de lo que había dentro de la recámara. Entró al baño y escuchó que la puerta de su habitación se abría. Salió, Elsa había dicho que iría después del crepúsculo para escuchar que tuvo razón.

Tuvo un atisbo de ella, se encontraba cerca de la ventana y la luna iluminaba su figura. Sus cabellos brillaban con el reflejo, eran casi plateados, un color muy extraño, también tenía una estatura media y un cuerpo menudo. No había mentido con su aspecto.

-Hola -saludó ella, volteándose para acercarse a la silla que normalmente ocupaba-. Si supieran de mi presencia aquí estaría arruinada.

Rió divertido.

-Encontraríamos la manera de liberarte -afirmó, fue turno de ella de reír-. Soy muy bueno obteniendo lo que quiero.

-¿Quién pensaría que dos meses atrás pensabas distinto? -utilizó un tono irónico, sólo tuvo que asentir en acuerdo-. Gracias.

-¿Por qué? -enarcó una ceja, curioso. Le hubiera gustado poder detallar los rasgos de ella, pero no tenía la capacidad para hacerlo. Todavía no.

Ella levantó su cabeza y pudo ver un brillo en sus ojos, que apenas y podía notar eran de tonalidad clara.

-Ayudándote a ti, pude ayudarme a mí misma. Llevo muchos años culpándome por lo que ocurrió con Anna, creyendo que ella me tenía rencor por haber provocado que su vida terminara a una edad temprana, por… no ser una buena hermana. Me aislé para no hacerle daño a alguien más, como castigo por el pasado, no permitiéndome interactuar con los otros lo suficiente, me volví reservada, fría, seria. No disfruté de los buenos momentos, desaproveché tanto.

-Desde que llegaste no te mostraste así -dijo asombrado.

-He tenido tiempo para reflexionar, cuando llegaste supe que era mi oportunidad para ayudar a que no se repitiera la historia, así que actúe como deseé hacerlo por años.

-¿No regresarás, verdad? -en su voz se reflejó la pena por no tener a su amiga en el futuro.

-No, Hans. Sé que no te doy muchas explicaciones, pero ya debo partir, he cortado mis cadenas con esta casa, estaba atada a los recuerdos, a las penas. Mi tiempo concluyó hace mucho, he atormentado a este lugar demasiado y ya no tiene sentido, soy la única que no avanzó. Sabrás que me he ido porque ya no se repetirá la escena, se irá conmigo -su ceño se frunció, no entendía el porqué de aquello-. Cuando puedas estar en el exterior, ve a la parte más alejada del jardín, pasando la verja… y comprenderás.

Se acercó a él y envolvió sus brazos en torno a su cuerpo.

-Gracias, Hans -susurró antes de avanzar rumbo a la puerta-. Adiós.

* * *

Elsa no volvió, pasó un día, dos, tres, una semana, un mes.

Simplemente cumplió sus palabras y, tras analizarlo debidamente, creía entender la razón. La había visto en un cuadro, la había escuchado de parte de Gerda, sólo esperaba comprobarla en unos instantes.

Introdujo la llave que su ama de llaves le facilitó. El cerrojo era muy viejo, era claro que hacía tiempo que el cementerio no era ocupado. Avanzó sobre el pasto leyendo las inscripciones de muchas generaciones que habían sido enterradas allí.

Gerda había dicho que a fuera a la derecha, era la quinta tumba en sentido inverso. Cuatro personas habían muerto después de ella, sus padres y quien sería su sobrino junto a su esposa. Su ama de llaves no conoció a la joven, pero sí al hermano menor de ella, que había sido quien le contrató y confió su historia. Kai, por su parte, era el hijo del hombre de confianza del padre de Elsa, y había nacido en la casa anexa a la mansión.

Sus ojos, nuevamente acostumbrados a la luz, observaron la inscripción en la lápida.

_ELSA ICECASTLE_

_(Julio 19, 1823 - Enero 10, 1845)_

_La rosa no se marchita cuando sus pétalos se secan,_

_lo hace cuando las personas se olvidan de su existencia._

_Amada hija y hermana, algún día nos reuniremos nuevamente._

Elsa llevaba sesenta años muerta, más de setenta se culpó de un accidente ocurrido a la tierna edad de ocho. Se sentía orgulloso por haber sido quien pudo ayudarla, aun cuando haya sido de manera inconsciente. La joven había buscado ayudarle para que sus acciones no fueran como las suyas, pero no se había dado cuenta que lo hizo por ella misma, buscando poder traspasar la barrera que le impedía abandonar el mundo de los vivos. Se había sentido identificada de alguna forma con su caso, porque nadie más había podido vivir un solo día en la casa con la escena que se repetía, entonces, durante las noches.

Sin embargo, tenía muchas preguntas y, tal vez, nunca conocería las respuestas.

* * *

Un buen número de días se reiteraba que la presencia de una Elsa fantasma había sido imaginación suya, era una forma de decirse que no se había vuelto loco y que necesitaría ingresar a un asilo para ser tratado por su enfermedad. Otros días, pensaba que su joven amiga era alguien vivo y que era una simple casualidad que fuera idéntica a la mujer del cuadro -y tuviera el mismo nombre, habría que agregar-.

Su segundo pensamiento era el que le causaba más consuelo, entrar en un loquero era lo último que quería, principalmente porque no tendría objeciones si alguien le decía que hablar con fantasmas no era normal. La resolución más sencilla para los doctores sería dormirlo y después encerrarle por un tiempo determinado, en consideración de que estuvo temporalmente ciego y eso pudo haber tenido repercusiones en su haber diario.

Su turbamiento era de tamaño inmenso, por una parte quería creer y por otra, sólo encontrar la solución más lógica.

-¡Hey! -exaltado, retiró el material que había obstruido su visión momentáneamente. Lo tocó, era suave, algodón. Luego lo miró, la costumbre de unos meses no la había perdido; solía sentir un objeto detenidamente cuando sus ojos se encontraban cerrados, olvidándose que su vista podría detallarlo con nitidez.-Una bufanda -susurró, un pedazo de tela alargado y de color azul, con galletas de jengibre representando la temporada invernal, que llegaría en dos semanas.

Sintió la presencia de una persona frente a él, por lo que se obligó a apartar la mirada de la prenda entre sus manos. Se encontró con un rostro familiar, parecido al del cuadro en la habitación de los retratos.

-¿Elsa? -cuestionó en voz alta. La joven era de tez nívea; tenía ojos azules como el color del mar observado a la distancia; cabello rubio, claro y resplandeciente, sujetado en una elaborada trenza que terminaba en un recogido; unos labios pequeños bajo su nariz levemente respingada.

Ella abrió sus ojos asombrada.

-¿Nos conocemos, señor? Sólo la gente cercana me dice así, porque me gusta -su voz era incluso semejante a la que se acostumbró a oír, firme y clara, pero de un tono más suave y melodioso; la diferencia más notable era que connotaba diversión-. Soy Elisabeth Icecastle -realizó una reverencia sencilla.-Lamento haberle importunado con mi bufanda -alzó sus finas manos, enfundadas en unos guantes azules como su vestido de mangas largas-. El viento ha sido como un torbellino últimamente -sus ojos azules huían al contacto, pero su cabeza se mantenía a una altura que confería magnificencia a su persona.

Sonrió de lado y abrió sus ojos, pasmado.

-¿Ha dicho Icecastle? -ella asintió-. ¿Su familia es dueña de la mansión Aren D'elle?

-Tal vez de allí me reconoció -aseveró ella, llevando sus dedos hasta su mentón-. Mi abuelo Olaf es el dueño, señor. Él es quien dice que me parezco a mi tía abuela Elsa.

-¿Podría conocerlo? -interrogó rápidamente-. Lo siento, señorita Icecastle, no me he presentado -inclinó su cabeza brevemente-. Mi nombre es Hans Westergaard, soy el arrendatario actual del hogar de su abuelo. Me gustaría conocer a mi arrendador.

-¿Me regresaría mi bufanda, señor Westergaard? -preguntó la rubia, señalando con su cabeza el objeto entre sus manos. Él rió al mismo tiempo que ella, que tomó la prenda y la envolvió con rapidez alrededor de su fino cuello-. ¿Podrá cambiar su boleto de tren? -señaló la caseta de cobro de la estación en la que se encontraban-. Mi abuelo reside al norte de la ciudad, eventualmente es al lugar al que me dirijo, él podría recibirlo hoy.

-¿No necesita avisarle previamente de mi arribo? -de su boca sonrosada escapó una pequeña risa.

-Mi abuelo siempre tiene ocupado su teléfono, es de los pocos veteranos que aceptan las exclusividades de los jóvenes -él tuvo que reír por ello. Elisabeth resultaba ser una joven animada tras ese porte que mostraba como fachada-. Entonces, ¿será posible intercambiar su boleto para ir a Snowland?

-No será necesario, es allí donde me dirigía, el edificio de mi abuelo se ubica cerca del puerto -sus ojos azules se abrieron, probablemente reconociéndolo por aquella seña, reprimió una sonrisa arrogante, ocurría la mayor parte del tiempo. Aunque por su apariencia, ella también gozaba de solvencia económica-. ¿Su tren es el que parte en diez minutos?

-Así es, señor Westergaard.

-¿Le apetecería que compartiéramos un café? -ella pareció pensarlo unos momentos. Debatiéndose entre aceptar o no.

-Si no le molesta, soy una amante del chocolate caliente -negó y ofreció su brazo para guiarla dentro del local a su costado.

* * *

Si la mansión Aren D'Elle exudaba opulencia, la casa de Olaf Icecastle era completamente lo opuesto, lucía muy bien cuidada, pero daba una sensación hogareña a la persona que entrara.

Era pequeña y cálida, tal como él se imaginaba debía ser la propiedad de un abuelo, no como la monstruosidad de la que el suyo era dueño. Sus paredes estaban llenas de fotografías, los objetos en los estantes estaban hechos a mano por dedos inexpertos, en el suelo no había alfombras que pudieran ser ensuciadas por algún niño, ni estaba a la vista cualquier posible causa de accidente.

Olaf, por su parte, era un anciano de sonrisa amigable, cabellos encanecidos y piel blanca, de estatura media. Vestía sencillos pantalones negros y una camisa de botones marrón, contrastaban el abrigo y pantaloncillos negros que él utilizaba. Tal vez lo único gracioso del adulto mayor era su peculiar nariz puntiaguda.

-¡Has traído a un amigo! -exclamó el hombre al verlo pasar después de Elsa, como ella le había pedido llamarle-. ¡Sabes que me fascina conocer gente nueva! Jovencito, ¿cómo te llamas? -preguntó Olaf, después de haber abrazado fuertemente a su nieta, que partió a la cocina en busca de bocadillos.

-Hans Westergaard, señor -se sentó en el cómodo sillón verde de la sala de estar. Contuvo el impulso de recostar su cabeza sobre el respaldo, era muy cómodo.

-¡Oh!, el nombre lo he escuchado -Olaf puntuó sus labios con un ritmo rápido, elucubrando la respuesta-. ¡Ya sé! ¿La viste? -sus ojos marrones se humedecieron y su mirada se tornó anhelante.

-Sí -respondió con sinceridad-. Por eso pensé que su nieta…

-Son muy similares en el aspecto y hasta allí llega el parecido -el anciano estaba perdido en sus pensamientos. Irguió su figura al escuchar los pasos de su nieta-. Elsa, querida, ¿te importaría ir con a comprar algunas cosas donde Oaken?, tengo la lista en la mesilla junto a la puerta.

Ella lo miró intrigada antes de encogerse de hombros.

-Claro, regreso en media hora, si me disculpan -se perdió tras la pared que dirigía a la puerta principal. Esperaron a escuchar el sonido que indicaba su partida.

-¿Qué quieres saber, Hans? -Olaf colocó sus manos huesudas sobre su regazo y dirigió su completa atención hacia él.

-Todo lo que pueda…

-Correcto -pausó unos momentos. Suspiró.-No tengo recuerdos de mi hermana Anna, yo tenía año y medio cuando falleció en el infortunado accidente de hace setenta y cuatro años. En cambio, tengo muchos de Elsa, ella era tan reservada y temerosa, mis padres nunca pudieron hacerle desaparecer por completo la culpa de lo que ocurrió -sonrió levemente-. Elsa fue una buena hermana, pocas veces se permitía darme un abrazo, pero tenía una naturaleza preocupada, bondadosa… Ella siempre tenía presente a los otros. Cuando cumplió veintiuno tuvo la idea de que debía casarse para enorgullecer a nuestros padres y así alejarse para no hacerme daño a mí también. Hubiera sido así de no haber muerto.

El anciano observó a través de la ventana.

-El día del que habría sido cumpleaños diecinueve de Anna, ella salió a hacer un muñeco de nieve, como todos los años, decía que lo hacía para no olvidar a la pequeña Anna, que adoraba construirlos en su día especial -rió melancólico-. ¿Sabes?, me hubiera gustado recordar a mi otra hermana mayor. Ese día hubo tormenta, una terrible, que cualquiera se habría congelado de estar fuera. Nadie pensó que Elsa se había retrasado, ya era muy tarde, ella pasaba largas horas en su habitación, leyendo en soledad y todos acostumbrábamos dejarle a solas. Llegó la hora de cenar y fui a buscarla, pero no la encontré. Se realizó una búsqueda exhaustiva pese a las malas condiciones y la encontraron congelada.

Olaf miró hacia el cielo con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-A los catorce me dolió demasiado la muerte de la única hermana que conocía -permaneció en silencio y extrajo un pañuelo de su bolsa, con el que secó su rostro-. A partir de ese día el dolor interno de Elsa se presentó en mi hogar, todas las noches vivíamos el suceso que mi hermana tenía en su memoria, era doloroso para mis padres y para mí comenzó a serlo, así que dos años después decidieron que nos mudaríamos… El día de la mudanza, Elsa se apareció ante mí. Hablé con ella, seguía culpándose por lo ocurrido con Anna, creía que fallecer en su cumpleaños era un castigo por provocar su muerte. Estaba muy equivocada. Todas las noches atormentaba a todos con sus recuerdos, pero no lo hacía de forma intencional, sólo… llevaba la culpa a cuestas.

-¿Se mudaron?

-Sí, ella me rogó que lo hiciéramos. Te preguntarás, ¿cómo fue que llegó gente a vivir allí? Pues bien, después de unas semanas, el padre de Kai manifestó que nada ocurría y mis padres rentaron la casa, tuvo buenos huéspedes temporales, de dos o tres días, hasta que una familia de cinco quiso vivir allí por un tiempo. Tenían dos niñas de ocho y cinco… La situación comenzó de nuevo y no concluyó. Cada uno de los siguientes arrendatarios no podía pasar más que un día, los cuartos se tornaban fríos, la escena se repetía una y otra vez.

-Hasta que llegué yo -indagó después de analizarlo.

-Sí, fue un poco egoísta de mi parte aceptarte, analicé tu intención al querer vivir en mi casa, querías aislarte, culpabas a alguien por un accidente, no aceptabas ayuda de nadie. Muy parecido a Elsa, yo pensé que ella, con su naturaleza bondadosa, querría estar allí para ti. No me equivoqué. Hizo notar su presencia junto a ti, queriendo ayudarte encontró su propia paz.

-¿Se despidió de usted?

-Sí, ella me visitaba constantemente, cuidaba de mí, pocas veces se hacía visible, pensarían que un viejo como yo estaría loco si decía que sabía de la presencia de un muerto. Pero estaba allí, tal como las flores plateadas en Aren D'Elle, como el frío en verano, la risa de mi nieta mayor… Tú… fuiste su primer verdadero amigo, gracias Hans. Lograste que Elsa extendiera sus alas y siguiera su camino.

-En realidad fue ella quien me ayudó -declaró rotundamente.

-Tal vez sí, tal vez no, pero estoy agradecido. Quizá en unos años me reúna con ella, con mis padres, con mi hijo mayor y mi nuera. Fue muy triste perder a Adgar, pero Elsa es ese pedacito que me hace recordarlo, a ella y a mi hermana Elsa y, al parecer, también cierta parte de Anna. El ciclo se ha cerrado.

-Entonces Elsa, su hermana, se fue definitivamente.

-Así es, las rosas de la enredadera volverán a ser rojas, no habrá más pena en mi antiguo hogar, no tendré que preocuparme en morir y dejarle entre los vivos, tampoco mi nieta será un impedimento para mí. Dime, Hans, ¿te enamoraste de mi hermana Elsa? -cuestionó Olaf, de forma curiosa.

Tomó su tiempo en pensar qué decir y, tal como otras veces, la respuesta fue la misma.

-No, Olaf, estaba tan ensimismado conmigo mismo, que nunca llegué a albergar ese sentimiento por ella. Elsa… fue mi amiga -admitió tras un suspiro. No llegó a haber insinuación amorosa entre alguno de los dos, su partida le dejó abatido pero no acabado, pudo seguir perfectamente después de no tener su compañía. Elsa sólo fue una buena amiga, no tenía por qué negarlo-. Sólo la recordaré como eso. Una amiga.

-Me alegra escucharlo, Hans. No me gustaría que tu forma de mirar a Elisabeth se deba a que quieres reemplazar a Elsa -se sonrojó al oír al anciano.

-Yo no… -calló inútilmente, después de cuarenta minutos hablando con Elisabeth, le había interesado. Ella sólo lucía un poco como la Elsa de sesenta años atrás, pero era una joven diferente. Su forma de expresarse, su risa contagiosa, su ingenio, sus ojos no eran como el cielo, su amor enfermizo por el chocolate.

Su tiempo y su vida eran distintos.

-¿Supongo que para poder cortejarla habría que pedirle permiso a usted? -inquirió, sonriendo de lado. Olaf rió.

-Pregúntaselo a ella, es una joven libre. Aunque te aseguro que dirá que sí -le guiñó un ojo y se escuchó el sonido de una cerradura abriéndose.

-¡Abuelo Olaf!, ¡¿cómo esperabas que encontrara esas flores en pleno diciembre?! -gritó la voz divertida de Elsa. Él y Olaf rieron.

Ella apareció sonrojada en el marco de la sala.

-Pensé que se había ido, Hans -musitó ella en un susurro. Él sonrió divertido ante el bochorno de la joven-. ¿Le gustaría almorzar con nosotros?, hoy es el día libre de la cocinera y otros sirvientes, pero Jenn me enseñó a preparar unas tartas deliciosas.

-Será un placer -aseguró levantándose para ayudarle con los artículos en sus manos.

De reojo, observó a Olaf sonreír. Hechos fortuitos habían provocado consecuencias impresionantes.

* * *

1. Florence Nightingale: Una de las pioneras de la enfermería moderna.

.

**¡Hola!**

**¿Cómo se encuentran?**

**Me han dicho por allí que si publico algo no molesta que no actualice lo otro, así que aquí hay otra historia. Realmente sale de mis estándares, pero la idea me llegó y busqué desarrollarla lo mejor que pude. No saben cuánto agradecería tener opiniones diversas sobre el fic (sólo no me ataquen por las muertes).**

**Sé que deben haber puntos vacíos por aquí o allá, por eso está hecha desde la perspectiva de Hans y no de otro personaje. Tampoco era un sentido estricto romántico, porque pueden haber personas que nos ayudan y no siempre uno se puede enamorar de ellas, ¿se imaginan cómo estaría el mundo? Tal vez tomando en cuenta eso la historia sea un poco confusa (por no decir mucho, ¿qué se yo?, yo borro y escribo, releo y escribo más sin detenerme a analizar debidamente).**

**¿Qué les puedo decir? La intención era la del título, que él pudiera pensar que su vida no se detenía al haber quedado ciego y de ella, que era tiempo de liberarse de sus culpas. Es tan difícil querer plasmarlo en escrito, si incluso en la realidad es tan complejo. Fue mi gran intento de hacerlo XD.**

**Pero bueno, eso fue todo por ahora, ya saben que fastidio demasiado en el fandom ;), pero el Helsa merece apoyo moral jaja**

**Aprovecho para aclarar un punto, si han dejado comentarios como invitados, recuerden, yo -dos días máximo-, contesto esos en mi perfil (mío, así que no hay repercusiones en lo que escriba o no). Duran hasta dos semanas. Los de cuenta, ya saben, doy mis explicaciones en secreto *alza las cejas de manera sugerente*.**

**Ahora sí, si les gustó o no, díganmelo, los comentarios malos y buenos son eso, opiniones de las que se puede obtener un consenso. **

**Les dejo, hay un libro bonito -nótese el sarcasmo ¡es la primera vez que lo pienso!- que DEBO de leer *un bufido sale de su boca*, no crean, por algún instante, que he abandonado lo otro :D**

**Cuídense mucho, ¡qué tengan un precioso día!**

**Abrazos de mi querido Olaf,**

**HoeLittleDuck**


End file.
